


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by HidansCrazyLaugh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, False Accusations, Hurt feelings, M/M, Miscommunication, STD Scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidansCrazyLaugh/pseuds/HidansCrazyLaugh
Summary: Hidan has a rash and thinks Kakuzu gave him an STD and freaks out over it.





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on: 2018-05-15

“I have...I have a rash, Kakuzu.” Hidan said, “Why do I have a fucking rash?”

“You tell me, why _do_ you have a rash?”

They stared at each other for several moments, it had taken Hidan several days to say anything, there was nowhere else he could have gotten the rash from and it had started after the last time they had had sex, and he hadn’t slept with anyone else since him and Kakuzu got together over six months ago, which meant Kakuzu gave him the rash and must have been with other people and Hidan didn’t want to admit how scared and hurt he was to think that Kakuzu hadn’t been faithful to him.

“I made an appointment, with a doctor, it’s this afternoon, you’re coming with me.” Hidan said.

“What are you trying to say, Hidan? Just say it!”

“I’m saying that we’ll find out what’s going on here, whoever you’ve been fucking, well, you better tell them to get fucking checked out too!!”

“You’re an asshole, Hidan!” Kakuzu shoved Hidan out of the way, “I haven’t been with anyone else other than you! When is this appointment?”

"In half an hour!"  
  
Kakuzu stormed out of the room to grab his wallet and keys, “Yeah, we’ll see what’s going on here, and then you’ll fucking apologize for accusing me of cheating!” 

* * *

Dr. Sakura Haruno had just finished her examination and was washing her hands and typing into her computer, "Well, I have good news, for you both." She looked over at Hidan who was wearing a green exam gown and sitting uncomfortably on the exam table while Kakuzu sat in a chair, arms crossed and glaring at Hidan. 

“Hurry the fuck up and tell it to me then, I’m really uncomfortable.”

“First, you do not have an STD.”

Hidan's shoulders relaxed and he breathed out, “Oh thank fuck. You hear that, Kakuzu?!”

Kakuzu said nothing and did not stop glaring at him.

“You seem to have an allergy to whatever you and your partner have used as lube, as you’ve said you are not using condoms, it’s not a latex allergy.”

“What? I’m allergic to some lube? What the fuck do I fucking use then? Have you ever had sex without lube?! Because I have and I do _not_ recommend it!”

Sakura cleared her throat, “I did not say not to use lube, but you need to use something for sensitive skin.”

Kakuzu snorted.

“What? You think it’s funny, old man?!”

“Please, no arguing in here, I do not want to have to call security, you may argue once you have left the building.” Sakura typed something into the computer, “I’m prescribing you a topical ointment to help relieve your discomfort and heal the rash and hives, I would suggest no sex until it’s healed-”

“I’m not having sex with him anytime soon anyways.” Kakuzu growled.

Sakura ignored him as if he had said nothing at all, and continued, “-and I am recommending some lubricants that are good for sensitive skin, the nurse will print you out a list. You should be happy you don’t have any STD’s. Thank you and if you don’t have any more questions, I have more patients to see to.” She left and Kakuzu sat there, glaring at Hidan who jumped down and resisted the urge to scratch at the rash as he got dressed.

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

Kakuzu stood and left the doctors office, not waiting for Hidan who had to stop at the nurses station to get the printouts. Kakuzu was nowhere in sight and Hidan went to get the ointment from the pharmacy, then hurried out into the parking lot and looked around for Kakuzu, and the car. His heart hammering in his chest, afraid Kakuzu had left him there. He spotted the car, and ran over to it, “I thought you’d left me!”

“I should have, I still should.” Kakuzu said, not looking at him as he got in, “You accused me of sleeping around and getting a disease and giving it to you.”

“It really fucking hurts…” Hidan said to himself as he tried to get comfortable.

“Yes, it did.” Kakuzu started the car.

“I was freaked out, I wasn’t thinking, I...I’ve never been so fucking scared in my life, alright?! I’m sorry, Kakuzu. I never felt like this about anyone before and I wasn’t thinking!”

At that, Kakuzu finally turned to look at Hidan, he hardly ever apologized for anything, and when he did, Kakuzu knew he meant it, “Are you really sorry?”

“Yes. I... I love you, Kakuzu.”

“I accept your apology, Hidan. But don’t ever accuse me of that again because I won’t forgive you a second time.”

The drive home was quiet and Hidan kept moving around trying to get comfortable, “Damn, that flavored lube was a bad idea…”


End file.
